weloveselkiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Dragonarrow5767/spark code
:Rules: * you do not need to ask for permission to create a mizuneko * but do ask if you are creating a hybrid / special powered one * when making one please follow the basic guidelines, but have fun with their appearance! they don't have to look like my reference * please don't edit this page unless you have asked me welcome to the den of the hippy pacifist water cats Welp, hey there true believers, and welcome to my species!!! Take a peek at the rules please, and have an epic day dudes! UwU fly high, aim higher �� appearance �� Basically, a mizuneko would appear to be a small creature, roughly the size of a lynx. Their eyes are far rounder, and more human-like though. Their tails are always somewhat snake-like, and between their paws is webbing. Their coats are short, but nevertheless, fluffy, but if one looks close enough you will see a colorful, oily sheen covering them. This acts as a water repellent, and keeps them warm, in cooler temperatures. They have somewhat short claws, which are dull, unlike their common cousin, the house cat. Their fangs make up for this though, and are quite longer then most feline's. markings Most mizunekos will have Kanji-like markings running from their foreheads to their tails. All makings differ, but the creatures that are related by blood will have very similar ones. coloration most Mizunekos are found in some shade from the blue spectrum; pastel cyans and turqoise are the most common. Although mint, peach, grey, and lavender are not uncommon. human form In human form they do not stand out among crowds, but they will be shorter then most, with sharp canine teeth, and cat-like eyes. A mizuneko's hair will be the same color as its fur in cat form. It is an atrocity to dye it, so they just walk around with brightly hued craniums. �� abilities �� text disabilities attributes special attributes �� diet �� �� territory �� Mizuneko territory, lies off the coasts close to the human world. Their city is half submerged, half rising above the tides. norn Norn is the mizuneko palace, home to the royal family. It is a large, grey stone structure with twisted spires, and glinting mosaics. Many wings and skyroofs compose inside it, including a vast library, training room, kitchen, and more. Norn is heavily guarded by the Brynhilde, and is nearly impenetrable by force. Secret tunnels wind beneath the surface, and allow Brynhilde, royalty, and Council members to make hasty escapes all over the Rune Kingdom. vingolf Vingolf is the largest town in the mizu kingdom. It consists of ordinary citizens, performers, artists, and others hoping to find their calling. Its location is a few miles south of Norn, and is a stopping place for weary travelers. It is colorful, composed of shops, huts, orchards, and sculptures. Dyed glass embellish the architecture, as do mosaics imprinted in the stone beneath everyone's paws or feet. haven Haven is the darker side of the Kingdom. Bandits, assassin's, thugs, and vigilantes, flock here to this bazaar. Despite the rough occupants, Haven has many rare and valuable items on sale, including magical relics. It is mostly avoided by those hoping to avoid confrontation, and only the brave venture there. shellpeal Shellpeal is a very large colosseum created by large slabs of marble, granite, and novaculite by talented sculptors. The project took forty years, and plays, and ballads are now held there every occasion. A royal seating ledge was created, making it possible for the Queen and her family to enjoy the theater along with her subjects. Though rarely does an actual queen arrive, and young princes have made an awful habit of sneaking onto the booth and pretending to be their mother. vince Vince is a hidden town nestled beside the sea. It is fair to say none sleep in Vince, for this place is always thriving with battles, merchants, criminals, and fortune tellers. Vince is a safe haven for criminals and human/ neko hybrids, all royalty and commoners are terrified to go into this place for its horrible reputation, but that part is mostly exaggerated to keep the hybrids and wrongly accused safe from harm. Vince is full of shops selling jewelry, foods, metals, spices, and cloths. Also small inns allow the weary to reside in the safety of it. �� culture �� common positions -healers -artists -astronomers / wayfarers -poets -minstrals -hunters -gatherers -jewelers rituals Some rituals of the mizunekos include thanking their prey for giving its life for their sustenance, marking themselves with crimson paint at the height of the blood moon, and stopping whatever they are doing at the moment whenever a violent storm approaches. They believe storms bring bad luck if they do not acknowledge their existents. jawfang solstice During every solstice, the mizunekos will gather beneath the sound and celebrate, they believe the solstice brings rejuvenation to their crystals, and themselves. summer winds During the dead of summer, the nekos will gather tubs of water from the sea and place them in the shape of a wave, they believe it shortens the summer, and brings rain. holidays sleetgem Sleetgem is celebrated in the beginning of winter, when the first snowfall occurs. They hang up brightly colored lanterns filled with fire, that will float up to the sky. In hope hope of a safe year. Old folk songs are sung, and families come together to celebrate. hazeltoff This occurs during fall as a festival of tree hurling, lights, and color. Basically cat's gather in Vingolf to paint rocks, mingle, eat and so on, it is the festival of life itself. blossomclaw In the birth of spring, they will paint gems with designs of nature, and trade them amongst each other. They believe it will bring luck, and new friendships. tidedry Tidedry begins in the summer, where they will venture near the sea, and collect shells, seaweed, rocks and so on. It is only allowed once a year, and is very anticipated. superstitions -dishonoring those who are dead This is a highly disaproved crime. They believe it will make the spirits restless, and bring bad luck. -breaking or losing a piece of jewelry They believe you lose a part of your soul when you do this. So most mizunekos keep their jewelry on 24/7. religion and beliefs The mizunekos tend to worship an omnipotent draconian deity of many names, mainly Him. They believe he created all of Pyrrhia, but most importantly made Norn first. The RuneWings pride themselves in being pious to their creator, and offer gifts of beaded jewelry, drinks, and songs. Ethics and values Mizuneko's value many different skills and traits, cleverness, shrewdness, and loyalty are the most respected of them though. Most neko citizens are kindhearted, soft-spoken, and generous. Deadly protective of their homeland and neighbors. They are pacifists by nature, and greatly loathe violence. Although they have no qualms against using their skills to manipulate and fool other species. Currency Mizuneko's currency consists of small, symmetrical coins roughly hammered out of sheets of silver. 1 Peringar 1 Eyrir= 30 Peringar 1 Mark=240 Peringar or 8 Eyrir Trade Due to being cut off from most outside contact, mizunekos only trade within their boundaries to eachother. Bazaars and marketplaces are a common sight in their Kingdom. They sell pottery, jewelry, medicines, spices, and foods to eachother. They are strict on making sure their deals are always fair in fear of angering their god with injustice, but some do not obey this. Especially in Haven. Art and entertainment Mizunekos have a liking towards poetry, ballads, and dramas, especially when presented at Shellpeal. Many famous poets and dramtists perform here for the spectation of the royalty and commonfolk. But minstrals and actors are not always the best of the best, some upcoming or even commonfolk can perform here, but unfortunately not all are as talented as they claim. Education Mizunekos are taught by their family, mainly about hunting, the ocean, rule abiding, and how to control their shape shifting. Due to their superstitious beliefs, they are a bit ignorant, still believing in great spirits, and pleasing them. They make up for this in cleverness, and are very good at bending one's words to their will, and lying. Laws 1. never mingle purposely with a human 2. never lead a human to a mizuneko's den 3. defend your kin 4. eat to live do not live to eat 5. violence is always the last resort 6. be loyal to your species and kingdom 7. respect the elder and deceased 8. never trust an outsider 9. cleverness is one of the most respected attributes 10. exercise imagination �� government �� Category:Blog posts